


Mucizevi Hikayeler-Miraculous One Shots

by Lynkia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynkia/pseuds/Lynkia
Summary: Merhabalar! Hep yapmak istediğim bir şeye başlıyorum ve çok heyecanlıyım.Lütfen duygularınızı belli etmekten çekinmeyin ve aklınızda olanı bana iletin.Teşekkür ediyorum!





	1. Bölüm 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merhabalar! Hep yapmak istediğim bir şeye başlıyorum ve çok heyecanlıyım.  
> Lütfen duygularınızı belli etmekten çekinmeyin ve aklınızda olanı bana iletin.  
> Teşekkür ediyorum!

Adrien,dönüştükten sonra Ladybug ile olan akşam devriyesine gitmek için odasının camından atladı.

Bugün kaybolan annesinin doğum günüydü.Tüm gün odasında öylece oturmuş ailesinin bir arada ve mutlu olduğu zamandan kalma resimlere bakmıştı.Ladybug'ı göreceği için sevinmeye çalışıyordu.

Buluşma yerine geldiğinde gözleri benekli partnerini aradı.Yaklaşık bir dakika sonra Ladybug göründü.Çatıdan çatıya atlarken o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki Chat gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

"Selam,Chat!" dedi ona doğru gelirken.  
Chat "Merhaba Leydim."diyerek karşılık verdi.

"Hey,her şey yolunda mı?"Normalin aksine sesindeki düzlüğü fark eden Ladybug bir adım yaklaştı. Chat hızla gözlerini kaçırdı.Yalan söylediğini anlamaması için oturup ayaklarını çatıdan sarkıttı.

"A-ah,tabi ki her şey mükemmel! Ne-neden olmasın ki?Artık başlasak mı?Heheh..." Birkaç saniye sonra onun da oturduğunu gördü.Ladybug elini yavaşça omzuna yerleştirdi.

"Chat,belli ki canını sıkan bir durum var ve ben sen böyleyken mutlu olamam.Eğer...Eğer istersen,anlatabilirsin."

Genç çocuk derin bir nefes alıp başını salladı.  
Leydisi dinlediğini belli edercesine gözlerine bakıyordu.

"B-ben..ben birkaç yıl önce annemi kaybettim.Arkasında hiç iz bırakmadan bir gün evden çıktı ve geri dönmedi.O günden sonra hiçbir şey iyi gitmedi.Babam içine kapanıp kendini işine verdi ve görüşmez olduk.Ne zaman onun hakkında bir konu açılsa sinirleniyor ve kavga ediyoruz."Akmayı bekleyen yaşları engellemek için gözlerini sıkıp başını eğdi.  
"Bugün de...Annemin d-doğum g-günü." Chat sesi çatlayınca konuşmasını kesti.

Yeterli cesareti bulunca Ladybug'ın gözlerine baktı.Leydisinin o güzel mavi gözleri yaşlarla parıldıyordu.Bir damla göz yaşı çoktan kaçmıştı gözlerinden.  
Chat panikle uzanıp kızın göz yaşını sildi.

"Ah,hayır,hayır,hayır Leydim!Lütfen ağlama.."

Ladybug ani bir hareketle kollarını Chat'in boynuna doladı ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü.Şokun ardından Chat kollarını onun beline dolayıp vanilya kokan saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu.Bir süre öylece durdular.Ayrıldıklarında sessizlik devam ediyordu.

Genç kız siyahlar içindeki çocuğun yalnızlığını görebiliyordu.Elini onunkinin üstüne koyup güven verircesine sıktı.

"Eminim ki şu an seni görse gurur duyardı.Sen bir kahramansın Chat.İnsanlara yardım ediyorsun.Ve ne olursa olsun yalnız olduğunu düşünme.Ben hep yanında olacağım."

"Şimdi kalk bakalım kedicik.Yapmamız gereken şeyler var."  
Chat'in gülümsediğini gören Ladybug ayağa kalktı.Ardından elini uzatıp Chat'i kaldırdı.Son bir bakış attı ve yo-yosu ile gecenin karanlığına doğru atladı.

Chat partnerini takip ederken annesinin onun mutlu olmasını istediğini hatırladı.Bu kız onu mutlu ediyordu.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun anne"

Paris'in üzerinde gezerken kedicik böceğine bir kez daha aşık oldu.


	2. Bölüm 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O zaman biraz da Adrienette ve DJWifi :)

"Hadi ama! Haksızlık bu.Nasıl oluyor da sürekli kazanabiliyorsun?"

6.turun ardından Adrien sahte bir sinirle Marinette'e baktı.Dudakları keyifle yukarı kıvrılmış,gözleri yaramazlık doluydu.

Yerinden kalkıp Adrien'ın yanına geldi.Birkaç saniye sonra yüzleri birbirlerine fazla yakındı.Onun bu ani hareketinden dolayı kan Adrien'ın yanaklarına hücum etmişti.  
Genç kızdan yayılan güzel vanilya kokusunu alabiliyordu.

"Yetenek." Marinette bunları söyledikten sonra eski yerine döndü.  
Oyun kumandasını eline alıp beklemeye başladı.

Adrien'ın gözleri aklına gelen fikirle parladı.Bu sefer o yerinden kalkıp kızın yanına ulaştı.

"Ben hangi konuda yetenekliyim biliyor musun?" 

Kızarma sırası Marinette'deydi.Kalp atışları hızlanırken çocuğun ellerini belinde hissetti.  
Gözleri dudaklarına kayıyordu.İyice yakınlaşırken Adrien'ın gıdıklamasıyla kahkahalar içinde büküldü.   
"Aah!Adr-ahahah!Adrien dur lütfeeen"

"PES EDİYOR MUSUN?!" dedi Adrien kahkahaları arasında. 

"HA-hahahahaha!HAYIR ASLA!Haahhhahah!"

Marinette Adrien'ın ellerinden kaçmak için çaba gösteriyordu ama o ağırlığıyla bunu engelliyordu.Kapana kısılmıştı.

"O halde seni sonsuza kadar gıdıklayacağım!" 

Adrien acımasızca gıdıklamaya devam ediyordu.Kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki aralarda kötücül kahkahalar atıyordu.Marinette,onu arkasında şimşek efekti ile hayal etti.

Adrien'in elleri,kapıda bir ses duyduklarında hareket etmeyi durdurdu.

"Şşt,Nino! Sus artık,videoyu mahvettin!"

"Alya!Duydular işte ne bağırıyorsun?!"

Doğru.Alya ve Nino yemek almaya gitmişlerdi.  
İki genç kapıdan içeri girerken Marinette doğrulmaya yeltendi.Adrien onun üzerinde olduğu için başarısız olmuştu ama çaktırmadan denemeye devam etti.

"Hey!Kaçmaya mı çalışıyorsun sen?"

Ops.

"Ah,kaçmıyordum tabi ki de!" Yüzünü Adrien'inkine yaklaştırarak devam etti.  
"Hem,sonsuza kadar seninim değil mi?" 

İşe yaramıştı.Adrien söylediklerinin etkisinde kalarak donmuştu.Marinette çevik bir hareketle onu ittirip yerlerini değiştirdi.Şimdi Marinette üstteydi.

"Harikasın kızım! İşte böyle!"

Kafasını kaldırıp onları videoya alan Alya ve Nino'ya gülümsedi.Adrien'ın üzerinden kalktı ve kameraya selam verdi.

Adrien olanları yeni anlamış olacak ki yerden kalkıp "Heey!" diye söylenmeye başladı. 

"Dostum,seni fena kapakladı!" diyerek Marinette'i işaret etti Nino.

"Pfft! Ben izin vermesem yapamazdı." 

Evet.Adrien bunu söylemeye cesaret etmişti.Leydisi bu akşam kıçını fena pataklayacaktı.Bundan gayet memnundu,orası ayrı konu.

Marinette ona 'Demek öyle.Görürsün sen!' bakışlarını atarken Alya kıkırdıyordu.

"Pekala," dedi kıkırdamalarının arasında."Artık başlayalım mı?" 

Elindeki yemek poşetini yukarı kaldırdı.

"Oh,hiç sormayacaksın sandım" diyerek poşete atladı Nino.  
Marinette kıkırdarken,Adrien Nino'yu ellerinden tutarak durdurdu.

"Sakin ol dostum! Alya seni beslemiyor mu?"

"En iyi şekilde besliyor,hiç merak etme." dedi Alya'ya göz kırparken.  
Marinette gülerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

"YEMEK YESEK ARTIK?"


End file.
